


Близкий контакт третьей степени

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, melding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Собственно, все в названии.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Близкий контакт третьей степени

— У меня нет совершенно никакого желания сейчас это выслушивать, — Пайк шагнул прочь из лифта, едва не задев плечом тут же испуганно замершего вчерашнего курсанта.

— Вольно, энсин, — на автомате добавил Пайк, стараясь одновременно не только сохранять скорость, но и чтобы это не выглядело позорным бегством.

— Капитан! — Первая обладала удивительным талантом не отставать от капитана ни на шаг ни при каких условиях. Иногда этот талант почти пугал.

— Капитан, это ребячество.

— А это нарушение субординации, — Пайк ловко скрылся в собственном кабинете, подавив иррациональное желание там же и забаррикадироваться. Несомненно, ребячество. Но будто у них был выбор. Бросать звездолет Федерации в руках клингонов… Раздался сигнал, потом еще один. Пайк закатил глаза, тяжело опустился в кресло и выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Войдите.

— Крис, — едва двери за ней вновь закрылись, Уна позволила себя чуть большее нарушение субординации, — ты на самом деле считаешь, что поступаешь правильно?

— Я капитан, и я принял решение.

— И Спок с тобой тоже согласен?

Нечестный прием, но Пайк уже был к нему готов.

— Спок не обсуждает приказов капитана.

— Чушь. Просто он делает это как-то так, что ты ведешься, — Уна все-таки перестала нависать над ним, села в кресло напротив, закинула ногу на ногу. — Он имеет на тебя влияние, которого не имею я. Это немного раздражает.

— Он не… я не… Коммандер…

Пайка спас очередной сигнал.

— Войдите! — успокоенно выдохнул, но тут же напрягся, когда в открывшуюся дверь деревянной походкой вошел лейтенант Спок.

— Капитан? — он понятливо замер у самых дверей. — Я помешал?

— Забудь, ты никогда не мешаешь ему. Нам. — Первая рассеянно махнула рукой, предлагая Споку сесть в кресло рядом с собой. — Лучше скажи, ты считаешь верным решением войти в пространство клингонов, основываясь на этих весьма… сомнительных данных разведки и информации, полученной от шпиона? И игнорируя прямой приказ вышестоящего командования? Хочешь стать причиной очередной войны?

Спок сидел очень прямо и смотрел перед собой не мигая. Пайку на мгновение показалось, что он либо медитирует, либо его хватил удар.

— Я считаю, что мы не можем с уверенностью утверждать, будто это решение неверно, — наконец сообщил он.

— Подлиза, — фыркнула Первая и сложила руки на груди.

— Как и то, что оно верное, — невозмутимо добавил Спок. — У нас попросту недостаточно данных.

— Еще и скользкий, — отозвалась Первая.

Спок наконец отмер и даже моргнул. Пайк подумал, что даже спустя несколько лет Первая все еще немного пугает Спока. Точней, вызывает у него растерянность. И Пайк парня не винил.

— Я бы хотел внести предложение, — Спок чуть откинулся на спинку кресла. — Позвольте мне допросить пленника… лично.

— И что это даст? — Пайк оперся о стол локтями, чуть склонился к Споку. Тот выглядел, как и всегда, чуть самоуверенно, и это не могло не вызывать улыбку.

— Я могу использовать техники, которые для пси-нулевых рас недоступны.

— Мелдинг, — выдохнула Уна, изумленно уставившись на Спока. — Насколько я знаю, это очень личное для вулканца.

— Не настолько, чтобы рискнуть кораблем и командой, отправив их в неизвестность, — упрямо отозвался Спок. И, кажется, сглотнул.

Выглядел он слишком самоуверенно. Слишком. Пайку показалось, что в Споке натянулась какая-то струна, которая вот-вот лопнет. Про мелдинг он знал не так и много, но, кажется, со времен коммандера Т’Пол эта техника для нужд флота не применялась. Что бы сказал посол Сарек, если бы сейчас услышал своего сына?

— Спок, ты уверен? — наконец спросил Пайк, давая мальчишке возможность отступить.

«Нет», — прочитал Пайк в темных глазах.

— Разумеется, — непреклонным тоном отозвался Спок. — Это абсолютно безопасно. Я буду читать в его мозгу, но он не сможет проникнуть в мой. Клингоны на такое не способны.

Спок, кажется, не лгал, но не был в сказанном так уж уверен.

— Как часто ты применял эту технику? — спросила Первая встревоженно.

— Нечасто, но достаточно, чтобы знать, что требуется делать.

— Я имею в виду, для подобного?

— Никогда. Разумеется.

— Тебе не нужно потренироваться? — Первая посмотрела на Пайка, словно спрашивая совета.

— Как вы это себе представляете? — удивился Спок. — Я достаточно хорошо знаю теорию… Плюс я вступал в мелдинг с вулканцами. Я могу контролировать свои эмоции, способен выбирать, насколько глубоко мне следует погрузиться в чужой разум. Этого достаточно.

— Клингоны слишком не похожи на вулканцев, — ответил Пайк. — Они очень стихийные существа. И Гордф — бывалый воин. Это может повлиять?

— Это усложняет задачу, — не стал отпираться Спок. — Но не помешает мне попытаться.

Пайк, повинуясь секундному порыву, почти перегнулся через стол:

— Если я правильно помню, нужно коснуться специальных пси-точек, — заговорил он, касаясь собственного лица. — Здесь?

— Почти.

— Покажи.

Спок потянулся навстречу, привстал медленно поднял руку, аккуратно прижавшись пальцами ко лбу, возле переносицы и челюсти.

— Приступай.

— Но капитан!

— Я верю тебе, ты не влезешь туда, куда не следует. Но я хочу убедиться, что ты справляешься. И ты сам должен в этом убедиться.

— Крис, — заговорила Первая, но тут же прервала сама себя.

— Я жду, — заговорил Пайк. — Это не очень-то удобная поза, знаешь ли.

Ощущение тепла от мягкого прикосновения пальцев стало обволакивающим. Пайку показалось, что его уносит дрема, а потом что-то теплое неуверенно тронуло его откуда-то изнутри, скользнуло по мыслям, самым поверхностным, от чего Пайку показалось, что его раздевают. Контакт был разорван так резко, что Пайк отшатнулся, упал в кресло, судорожно дыша.

— Я вас обоих запру в медотсеке с полного позволения начальника медслужбы, — слабым голосом пообещала Первая. — Потому что вы оба — психи.

Пайк заставил себя открыть глаза и вдруг осознал, что сделал. И что Спок мог прочитать в нем, если бы… Пайк понял, что уже успел забыть о том происшествии, похоронил в себе настолько глубоко, что не вспомнил, предлагая себя для мелдинга, наивно полагая, что ему нечего скрывать. Нет, Спок не полез бы в воспоминания по своей воле, но если он недостаточно хорошо контролирует свой дар, то тогда…

Спок неподвижно сидел в кресле и выглядел еще более бледным, чем обычно, настолько, что заметно проступила зеленца.

— Ты в порядке? — быстро спросил Пайк.

— Да. Почти. — Спок растерянно поднял руку, которой только что касался лица Пайка, посмотрел на нее чуть удивленно, нахмурился и признался: — Это оказалось чуть сложней, чем я предполагал. Наверное, мне нужна практика.

— Надеюсь, капитан, вы не предложите практиковаться на вас, — иронично заметила Первая.

Из-за этих слов недавнее смущающее ощущение обнаженности вернулось, и Пайк судорожно коснулся тугого воротника, словно желая проверить, на месте ли форменка.

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо заговорил Спок, понимая, что его предложение вот-вот отметут, как несостоятельное. Сигнал коммуникатора прервал его.

— Капитан Пайк, говорит мостик. Мы получили сообщение от USS «Такер». Они благополучно добрались до звездной базы Пять.

— Принято, отлично, — ответил Пайк, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Гордф лгал, — удовлетворенно заметила Первая. — Хорошо, что мы не успели сунуться к клингонам.

— Я был не прав, — согласился Пайк. — И хорошо, что Споку не пришлось использовать свои способности для обнаружения этой правды.

— Я буду тренировать свой самоконтроль, капитан, — виновато отозвался Спок.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, лейтенант, — Пайк обошел стол и ободряюще хлопнул Спока по плечу. И тут же его обдало знакомым мягким теплом, будто связь так и не прервалась.

— Если вы опять станете тренироваться вдвоем, я обоих вас сдам в медотсек, так и знайте, — пригрозила Первая.

— Правильное решение, — согласился Пайк, ощущая, как Спок расслабился и, кажется, чуть замедлил шаг, позволяя Пайку не сразу убрать ладонь с его плеча.


End file.
